As the instrument panel, there have heretofore been well known an instrument panel in which a skin material is laminated with an adhesive to the surface of a thermoplastic resin core material previously formed into the desired shape by injection molding or the like and an instrument panel in which a skin material is integrally lamination-molded on the surface of a thermoplastic resin core material by a press-molding method as shown in Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. HEI.-1-235,613.
Usually, such instrument panels require a bracket for attaching the panel to the body of an automobile or fitting a further separate part to the instrument panel, and as such conventional instrument panels having attached thereto a bracket, there have been known skin material-laminated instrument panels as mentioned above having a bracket produced separately as a separate part fixed on their peripheral portion or back with bolts or screws or bonded thereto with an adhesive or the like.
However, in the case of such instrument panels having attached thereto a bracket, there have been not only such troubles concerning production steps that a bracket is separately produced and attached to the core material of the instrument panel with screws or bolts or with an adhesive or the like, but also such problems in the bracket-attached portion that the core material of the instrument panel and the bracket-attaching material overlap each other to make the layer thick, the cost is increased and the weight is increased. Moreover, in the attached portion, there have been such problems that the bracket is disconnected owing to loosening of screws and bolts, insufficient adhesion or the like.